


One Step Closer

by fallendarknight86



Series: Neighbours Series [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Lemon, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-04 03:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallendarknight86/pseuds/fallendarknight86
Summary: 3rd instalment in the "Neighbours" Series...it follows the lives of Rachel & Quinn in NYC. How will they deal with balancing professional achievements with their romantic lives?





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

**1year later**

When Rachel exited the backdoor of the theater, she was surprised to find a familiar blonde leaning against the concrete wall with a cigarette dangling from her lips and talking to herself, probably speaking to someone on the line, through the wireless earbuds she had in her ears. She smiled at the security guard standing there and walked to her girlfriend, who smiled at her sight and made sure to end whichever conversation she had been engaged in, to give her all the attention she needed. 

“Miss Berry.” Quinn threw the cigarette away and tugged her by the hand, to pull the brunette in a short hug. 

“Coast is clear, you know?” Rachel tilted her head and lowered her mouth against hers, to kiss her for the first time that day. Their schedules were messed up now that the blonde was working in the City and she was back on Broadway, full time. 

“I don’t want to cause you any trouble with your manager.” Quinn’s hands cupped her cheeks, stroking her skin with her thumbs. “How was your rehearsal?” 

“Good, we are ready for the opening night, tomorrow.” Rachel burrowed herself closer and kissed her one more time, sighing happily when the blonde’s arms locked around her back, almost protectively. 

“Cab or you’ve got your driver?” Quinn nuzzled her nose gently and then moved her lips to her forehead and hairline. 

“Cab is fine.” Rachel nodded against her shoulder and watched the blonde search for a ride, from her peripheral view. “Is your roommate home?” She nuzzled her shoulder and slipped her hand under her open leather jacket, rubbing her palm up and down her side. 

“Dave? I think he’s out with his boyfriend.” Quinn looked down the alley and saw a yellow car pull up. It was probably their ride.

“Can we go back at yours? I don’t have to be here in the morning, so it’s closer to your workplace.” Rachel followed the blonde to the car and slipped in the backseat, with the blonde in tow. 

“Of course, you don’t have to ask.” Quinn settled beside her and gave the driver her address, before draping an arm over the backseat of the car, loosely wrapping it around Rachel’s shoulders. 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

“Hey.” Quinn was nursing her first cup of coffee of the day, when she was joined by an obviously sleepy brunette, who slipped in her lap and borrowed a sip from her mug. 

“Morning.” Rachel sat astride her lap and dropped her head against her shoulder, yawning in the fabric of her Yale t-shirt. 

“Did I wake you up?” Quinn sat her mug down and slipped her right hand under the hem of her borrowed wife-beater, stroking the small of her back with her fingers. 

“It’s fine, I wanted to see you before you’re off to work.” She pushed the blonde hair back and placed soft kisses along the column of her neck, nuzzling it in the process. 

“I’m sorry I haven’t been much around, but this new case is really killing me.” She tilted the brunette’s face upwards and brushed their lips together, for a soft kiss. “I missed you, though.” 

“I missed you too.” Rachel pushed their foreheads together and sighed in, when Quinn’s hands slipped down the hem of her underwear to squeeze her ass. 

“God, I really would love to take you back to bed and fuck you for hours.” Quinn felt herself stiffen under the boxers and just pushed Rachel’s hips forward, hoping it could give them both some sort of dull relief. 

“Me too. Quickies are not the same thing…” Rachel kept on gyrating her hips in her girlfriend’s lap, that was now stroking her wet lips with her long fingers, avoiding her nub and not even getting inside. 

“You’re drenched.” Quinn whimpered when she finally sank her two fingers inside the brunette, who almost jumped off her lap at the sudden intrusion. Her free arm kept the brunette in her lap, while her fingers slid effortlessly in and out to bring some pleasure to the girl on top. 

“Oh, Quinn.” Rachel’s hands gripped the back of Quinn’s chair to help herself bounce up and down, to follow the steady movement inside of her. “Don’t stop…” With her head thrown back, she kept on rolling her hips forward to meet the thrusts with more power. 

“You’re so sexy.” Quinn lifted her on the edge of the table and pulled her underwear past her ankles. Standing up, she dropped her own boxers to the floor and got between her parted thighs, replacing her two fingers with her stiff pole that stood proudly between her toned legs. 

“Oh yes!” Leaning back on her elbows, Rachel’s legs locked around her hips to keep her in place while she pumped away into her core with her hardness. “You fill me up so good.” Moaning loudly, she felt her girlfriend slam repeatedly inside of her, moving the table against the wall with each thrust. 

“Fuck, yes.” Reaching between her legs, she rubbed her thumb against her clit and just kept on moving in and out, balls slapping the underside of Rachel’s backside with each thrust in. 

“Kiss me.” Rachel whimpered and reached for her lover. Her hands tugged her down by the front of her t-shirt and, when the blonde was at reach, she crashed their lips together in a hard and demanding kiss. Even harder than the way she was being fucked by the blonde woman. 

“Mmmm.” Quinn leaned on her outstretched hands and never ceased her steady movement, slamming in and out as their mouths dueled for dominance. Her lips parted enough to welcome Rachel’s tongue inside, meeting it with her own. When Rachel’s fingers moved down her back to grip her by the ass and pull her closer, she felt the familiar coil in her lower regions, meaning she was very close to losing it inside the brunette. 

“Cum for me…” Rachel nibbled on her lower lip. “I know you’re close, baby.” Rachel’s sultry voice was like liquid sex and was talking directly to Quinn’s dick. 

“Oh God…” Throwing her head back, she let the brunette nip at her pulse and scratch the skin of her backside, when her abs tightened to anticipate her peak. “Rach!!” She moaned out with a strangled cry. She closed her eyes and slammed all the way inside the brunette, that felt the sudden warmth caused by Quinn’s spilling inside of her, without anything in between them. 

“Quinn…” Rachel bit down on her porcelain skin, feeling her own orgasm roll through her triggered by the blonde releasing inside of her. Her thighs closed around the blonde’s rolling hips, trapping her as their rode their orgasms together. 

“Mmm…” Quinn dropped forward, sending them both spread over the kitchen table. “I missed this.” She nuzzled in her girlfriend’s neck, who chuckled and kissed her sweaty temple. 

“Morning sex?” Rachel kissed her heated cheek and patted her backside, pushing her out of her core. 

“Sex.” Quinn kissed her pulse. “Sex with you.” She checked her smartwatch and took notice of the time. She had to rush to get into work, not to be too late. 

“Go and get ready. I’ll clean up here.” Rachel pushed her off her and lifted her underwear back up her legs, despite the mild discomfort. 

“Thanks baby.” Quinn reached for her discarded boxers and pecked her softly, before disappearing back in her bedroom to clean up for work. 

20 Minutes later, Quinn emerged from the bedroom clad in a tailored suit that hugged her lean frame perfectly and Rachel couldn’t help the familiar tingles in her lower regions - and the butterflies in her stomach - when her eyes landed on her. 

“Pick up your jaw, baby.” Quinn chuckled and grabbed her briefcase and bag, piling them by the door. 

“Not my fault I’m dating the female Harvey Specter.” Rachel swayed seductively to her and grabbed her by the front of her jacket, pulling her down for a hard kiss. Their mouths clashed together, with teeth and tongues coming into play.

“Thanks baby.” Quinn slowed the kiss down and cupped her face, pecking her bruised lips softly. “I’ll see you later for your opening night.” She whispered in Rachel’s lips, who nodded and held onto her waist.

“Sounds good.” Rachel kissed her softly. “Have a nice day at work, babe.” With one last kiss, she let the blonde go and watched her leaving the apartment. 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

Rachel was upset. Actually, she was livid. The opening night had gone great and she had been awesome on that stage and many people had bursted in a loud applause. Many people except for her girlfriend, who had not showed up and only sent here a quick text. She had received a short ‘ _ Sorry, I can’t make it babe _ ’ that sounded like a message she could get from anyone. Anyone but Quinn. She was so mad that going out with her cast mates was not helping at all. 

“Rachel, right?” An attractive brunette haired man leaned against the counter, with a cold beer in his hand. 

“Yeah.” She straightened her back and finished her drink, nodding to the bartender to get her another one. 

“I’m Brody. I’m one of the dancers.” He extended his hand and shook hers. “I liked your performance, you have got a great voice.” 

“Thank you.” She smiled tightly and nodded. “I didn’t catch your performance, when was it?” 

“Before the fight scene…” He smiled warmly. “You’ll have time to admire my dancing skills, tomorrow.” 

“Cocky much?” She checked her phone and sighed, when she found no texts there. Shaking her head, she groaned and dropped her phone back in her purse, angrily. 

“Someone is ignoring you?” He nodded to the phone. 

“It’s really none of your business, is it?” She snapped at him and turned on her heels, with her fresh drink. 

“Rachel, wait.” Brody rounded her and blocked her path. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have stuck my nose in your business.” 

“No...I’m sorry for having snapped at you. I’m not mad at you.” She sighed and looked up at the brunette man, who nodded with a smile. 

“C’mon let’s go back to our table and then you can owe me a dance.” He winked with mirth, extending his hand out for her to take. 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

“What are you doing here?” Rachel leaned against the doorway, with her arms crossed over her chest and ankles crossed. 

“What do you mean? Can’t I come visit my girlfriend?” Quinn frowned and stepped forward, but the brunette stayed in her path. “Rach, what’s wrong?”

“Where were you last night, Quinn?” Rachel said coldly. “Let me guess, working?” She scoffed. 

“You know how it’s been lately, Rachel.” Quinn took a step forward and finally got into the girl’s apartment, who had moved aside and then locked the front door behind herself. “I’m sorry I missed your opening night. Did you get my text?”

“You mean your memo?” Rachel walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water. “You could’ve taken 5 minutes away from your precious work to properly text me, don’t you think I deserved that much, at least?” She slammed the glass down, almost breaking it. 

“That’s what got you so fucking mad? Next time I’ll call you.” Quinn leaned against the kitchen counter, with her arms crossed. 

“So, you’re planning to break more promises in the future?” Rachel chuckled bitterly and wiped her hand on the rag. 

“That’s not what I meant.” Quinn rubbed her forehead with her hand. “I’m sorry I missed your opening night, okay?” She walked tentatively to the brunette, who still had her back to her. “I didn’t mean to sound so casual about it.” She rested her hands each side of her on the counter, and nuzzled the back of her head with her nose. 

“Okay.” Rachel nodded and turned around, to slip away from her embrace but the blonde closed her arms around her and held her in place. 

“Rachel…” Tilting her head upwards, she rested their foreheads together and sighed deeply. 

“I’m still mad at you, Quinn.” Rachel headbutted her gently. Her hands hitched to hold onto Quinn and to just let herself fall into her arms. 

“I know baby.” Quinn nodded and took a step back, giving the brunette some space. “I’ll be at my place, when you want to talk.” She started walking to the door when her phone beeped in her pocket. Taking it out, she frowned as she scrolled down the pages, checking the pictures popping out. “You don’t look so mad on the dance floor.” She shook her head and slid her phone down the kitchen island, for Rachel to see what she had been staring at. 

“It’s not what it looks like.” Rachel didn’t know picture had been taken. 

“So, you’re not really dancing with that guy?” Quinn got her phone back. “You’re not grinding against a guy that has his hands all over you?” She was mad as well. “Who’s this guy?”

“It’s just a coworker, Quinn.” Rachel tried to get the blonde to look at her, but she was having none of it. “Quinn...nothing happened.” 

“I would fucking hope so.” Quinn looked away from the brunette. “Was it a payback? ‘Cause I didn’t show up?” 

“What? God, of course not.” Rachel stood in front of the blonde, arms crossed in a protective stance. “Do you think so low of me?” 

“I don’t know what to think when my girlfriend is being groped by an Abercrombie dude, in front of everyone.” She turned around and headed for the door. “I can’t be here…”

“Quinn.” The brunette chased after the blonde and got in her way, shutting it closed with her body. 

“Move away, Rachel.” Quinn grabbed onto the doorknob and tried to twist it open, but the other girl leaned heavily against it and kept it shut. 

“No.” Rachel stepped up into the blonde and held her around her waist, hugging her tightly to her. “You’re not going anywhere.”

“You let him so fucking close.” Quinn dropped her head against the door and sighed heavily, letting herself being held by the petite woman. “You let him touch you and hold you...do you know what it feels like for me?” 

“I’m sorry, Quinn.” Rachel nodded and nuzzled into her shoulder, pressing a soft kiss against her pulse point. “I didn’t do it to hurt you. I didn’t think properly…”

“I’m sorry I missed your show...you don’t know how much I wished I had been there.” Quinn dropped her arms around her girlfriend and held onto her, burrowing her face into the crook of her neck. 

“I wish you had been there.” Rachel tugged her head off her shoulder and brushed their lips together, sighing when Quinn let herself be kissed. 

“You liked him?” She whispered against her closed mouth. “You wanted him?”

“God, never.” Rachel pulled her closer and nipped at her bottom lip. She bit down on her lip, hard enough to make Quinn groan and push her hard against the door with her body. 

“Does he know you’re taken?” Quinn tilted her head back and trailed her kisses down her neck, nipping at her bronzed skin while their hips gyrated together, against the door. 

“Yes, I made it clear.” Rachel felt herself being lifted off the door and carried around the apartment, to find a more suitable location for their impending sexual activities. 

“Good.” With that said, Quinn dropped her on the couch and crawled over her, resuming the kiss from where they had left things off.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

**“** What’s on your mind?” Rachel looked up at the silent blonde, who was staring up at the ceiling of her spacious bedroom.

“Nothing.” Quinn sighed and kept on staring upwards. Her arm was loosely wrapped around the brunette’s back under the blanket and the other was crossed under her head, to support it.

“It’s not nothing.” Rachel perched herself up on her elbows and crawled over the blonde, blocking her view. “Nothing happened with that guy and nothing will.”

“Why not?” Quinn met the brunette’s puzzled face with her eyes. “What’s stopping you?” 

“What do you mean ‘why not’?” Rachel was astounded. “We’re in a relationship and I would never sleep around. Do you want to see other people?”

“No, God...that’s not the point.” Quinn sat up and slipped from under Rachel. Sitting at the edge of the mattress, she wrapped the blanket around her torso and looked down. 

“I’m not following, Quinn.” Rachel scooted forward and sat beside her. 

“What are we doing, Rachel?” Quinn pointed between them. “Where is this going? Is this a temporary thing? Is it because we have fucking awesome sex?” 

“You know we’re not only having sex.” Rachel tried to take her hand, but she kept it in her lap.

“Do you see a future with me?” Quinn turned to face her. “Do you see the future you dreamt of? The same future that you had hoped to get with Finn?”

“It’s not the same thing.” Rachel watched her stand up and pace around the room, naked.

“Why not?” Quinn kept on walking. “I don’t want to get married tomorrow, but I’ve let my mind wander there. I’ve thought about it and to know you don’t see it makes me wonder if we’re wasting our time here.”

“I never said I didn’t want if, don’t put words in my mouth.” She followed her with her eyes. “I said it’s not the same thing and how can it be? When I pictured my life with Finn I was only 16 and so damn stupid and naive.” 

“So, what you see with me?” She stopped and looked at the brunette.

“I see this, Quinn. I see us working these important things out like two adults without yelling or running away from each other.” She stood up and walked up to the blonde. “I see us taking the right steps at the right time together. I cannot expect you to want to move in with me, when you just got your first real taste of adulthood.” 

“You see us living together?” Quinn looked down at her. 

“Yes, of course.” Rachel opened the blanket and circled the blonde with it, to make sure she didn’t go anywhere.”I always feel better when I find you here, waiting for me.” 

“What else?” Quinn cupped her face and tilted her head upwards. 

“Do you want all the spoilers?” Rachel stood up on her tiptoes to brush her lips slowly.

“I…” Quinn gripped her neck and tugged her closer, to feel her body press up against hers. “I want to know where this is going...we’ve been together for the last two years..”

“We’ll move together.” Rachel circled her neck with her arms. “Either here or better somewhere else that we can call ours since the beginning.” She brushed her lips against hers. “I get used to you being a little messy…” She chucked at the groan escaped from the blonde. “And you accept my need to fill the closet with all my shoes.” 

“You have too many, baby.” Quinn nuzzled her nose with the brunette, who bit on her bottom lip playfully. “What else?” 

“I haven’t decided yet…” Rachel nudged her forehead against her nose, tightening the grip around the blonde. 

“Decided what?” Quinn led them back to the bed and sat down, pulling the brunette astride her lap on her knees. 

“Who’s going to propose…” Rachel pushed her hair back and lowered her mouth on Quinn, who arched up and brought her closer. “It was obvious with Finn, but...it could go both ways, I guess.” She trailed her lips down her jawline, licking the bruise she had previously left there. 

“Well, sounds fair.” Quinn’s hands trailed under the hem of the blanket to grip on her backside and push their lower bodies together, eliciting a soft moan. “I’d need to ask your fathers, firstly.” 

“They’d say yes without even asking, they’re enamored with you.” Rachel settled fully in her lap and looked down at the blonde. 

“And you?” Quinn tightened her grip around the brunette, searching for an answer to the question that was running through her head lately. 

“What about me?” Rachel furrowed her brows.

“Do you feel the same?” Quinn asked. Her breath caught in her throat, waiting for that answer that held enough power to change everything. 

“Quinn…” Rachel cupped her face, wiping the lone tear running down her cheek with the pad of her thumb. “Of course I do.” She leaned in to kiss her lips softly.

“Then why don’t we say it?” Quinn sighed and wiped her cheek angrily. She looked like a stupid teenager falling in love for the first time. 

“Because some couples don’t need to say it, to feel it?” Rachel kissed her cheek, trying to soothe her turmoil. 

“My parents never said that and look where they are.” Quinn looked away, almost in shame. She and Frannie had everything they had wished for, besides two parents that loved each other. When things had turned to the worst, the best thing they could do was to split and for Russell to move out, so their mutual cheating was no longer a dirty secret. 

“That’s what you’re afraid of?” Rachel wrapped her arms around her head and kissed her hair, holding onto the reluctant blonde. 

“Frannie is divorcing from her husband…” Quinn chuckled humorlessly. “What makes us so different? My exes always doubted my loyalty, even if I never cheated on them.”

“I don’t doubt your loyalty.” Rachel tilted her head upwards and dropped a soft kiss on her lips. “I know it sounds cliché but we’re not like your parents or your sister.”

“You don’t know that.” Quinn sighed and rested her head against her shoulder. “I...I need a smoke.” She pushed the brunette gently off her and reached for her discarded clothes. 

“Quinn…” Rachel used the blanket to wrap herself up before following the blonde out on the balcony. 

“It’s nothing, Rach. I’m just being emotional.” Leaning against the railing she blew the smoke out and looked down at the busy street. 

“You’re fine.” Rachel stepped up into her personal space and rested her head between her shoulders, feeling the tension coursing through her body. 

“It took me two years to say it to Marley.” Quinn took a long drag. “We were fighting about her moving abroad and I just said it...I spat it out when I felt like it was too late for us.”

“Quinn….” Rachel took the cigarette from her fingers and killed it on the ashtray on the table on the balcony. She kept it there for Quinn. “I know you feel like this is not going anywhere, but we’re going at the right pace. I rushed in the past and it ended up in the worst way.” 

“Their loss, my gain.” Quinn forced a smile. “I don’t know what came onto me, maybe it’s the time we’re spending apart or ‘cause that guy was all over you.” She turned around and pulled the brunette in her arms, kissing her softly. 

“Your concerns are endearing.” Rachel grabbed her by the hand and tugged her back in the warmth of her apartment. 

“What time are you expected at the theater?” Quinn lied down onto the warm mattress and helped the brunette settle against her chest, in the usual spot she claimed whenever they slept together. 

“7 PM.” Rachel reached for her phone and set an alarm on it, not wanting to run late because she overslept. 

“We have few hours then.” Quinn tugged the covers around their bodies and nuzzled her face into the brunette’s hair, sighing softly. She felt the sudden urge to close her eyes and let sleep take over her, for a long time. 


	2. Chapter 2

**enjoy**!

CHAPTER 2

“Babe, you’re sure it was okay for me to show up here?” Rachel squeezed her girlfriend’s hand, as they walked through the door of the luxurious apartment where the firm party was hosted. 

“Of course. Everyone is here with their partners and I’m the lucky one to be with the prettiest girl.” Quinn whispered in her ear and then kissed the skin behind it, knowing how much the brunette loved it. 

“Smooth one, Fabray. You’ll get luckier when we’re home.” Rachel kissed the corner of her lip. She had no issue in mingling, but she was still a pretty well-known face in Manhattan and didn’t want to take any attention away from the blonde. The party was about her achievements in the firm. 

“I’ll introduce you to my coworkers.” Quinn rested a hand on the small of her back to navigate them through the crowd of lawyers and partners, drinking and making informal businesses despite it being a party. “Rachel, this is Sebastian and you know Dave already.” She pointed to the other guy, who also happened to be her roommate. 

“Nice to meet you, Sebastian.” She extended her hand out for him to shake, when a familiar face caught her attention. “Kurt?” She whispered to herself, but it was loud enough for the other guy to turn around towards the source of that voice.

“Rachel?” Kurt left his drink on the table and walked toward the group, catching another pair of eyes that were witnessing the exchange with curiosity. 

“Kurt Hummel. What are you doing here?” She didn’t know what to do. Was she supposed to hug him? He had been the closest thing she had to a best friend, before the fallout with Finn happened. 

“I could ask you the same thing.” He pulled her in for a short hug and then took a step closer to Dave, who closed the space between them and casually rested a hand on his side, with familiarity. 

“Oh…” Rachel nodded in acknowledgement and looked back at her girlfriend, who still looked confused. “You’re Dave’s boyfriend and +1.” She smiled softly. 

“This is the boyfriend you haven’t stopped talking about?” Quinn extended her hand for Kurt, to introduce herself. “This big boy here never stops rambling about you...you must be one of a kind, huh?” The blonde smiled in amusement. 

“Shut up, Fabray.” Dave groaned in embarrassment. 

“Not my fault you’re whipped.” Quinn and Sebastian laughed, but when Rachel sent her a death glare she faked it with a cough. 

“Speaking of…” Dave smirked triumphantly. 

“You’re with her?” Kurt was surprised. He had read about Rachel’s open sexuality, but going for such an attractive woman - even younger than herself - was a great move. 

“Yes, we’ve been going steady for two years.” Rachel reached behind herself to grab onto the blonde’s hand. 

“Going steady? Who says it nowadays?” Quinn kissed her temple and averted the elbow aimed at her gut, by sidestepping it. 

“I do.” Rachel pouted at the blonde, who just leaned in and kissed her softly. 

“Yes, you do.” Quinn smiled against her lips, leaving another peck there. 

“Your cuteness is too much or I’m too sober for it.” Sebastian smirked at Quinn and went off to retrieve another bourbon, to knock himself off. 

“What are you doing here, besides the obvious?” She nodded to his hand locked around Dave’s, who was chatting on the sidelines with Quinn. Probably about work. 

“I found an internship in the city. It’s a fashion startup and I pretty much do copies and answer phone calls, but it’s a start. Still better than the shithole we come from.” He grabbed a couple of champagne glasses and handed one to the brunette. 

“Well, leaving Lima ain’t for everyone.” She took a sip from her glass and looked over at her girlfriend, who met her gaze and winked at her. 

“Not everyone had a ticket out of Lima, Rachel, or two parents willing to pay for everything.” He snarled, harsher than he had intended to. 

“I earned my ticket to NYADA, despite all your attempts to sabotage me.” She shook her head and finished her drink. 

“Sabotage you? Geez, you’re still as self-centered as I can remember. No wonder you left us all behind, without looking back.” He finished his own drink and held the empty glass between his fingers. 

“I left you?” Rachel laughed bitterly, catching Quinn’s attention. “I was left behind when you decided to take Finn’s side, even if he had cheated on me and got another girl pregnant. What did you expect me to do? Keep in touch with the people who turned their backs on me?” 

“He was a teenage guy, what did you expect? He took responsibility for it and chose her, you’re still hung up on that?” He shook his head. 

“Please, I’d never trade this life with one that involved Finn Hudson or Lima.” She looked over at the blonde, who wore an angry scowl. She knew she was ready to step up and defend her honor. “You can tell them that, I know you’re dying to spill all your stupid rumors about me to your so-called friends.” She leaned in closer, to whisper in his ear. “You can also tell Finn that she has me in ways that his small-town mind could never imagine or handle.” With that said, she walked away from the flamboyant guy. 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

“I would’ve totally ripped him a new one…” Quinn leaned against the archway of the open kitchen and watched the brunette get a glass of water. 

“I know.” Rachel drank her glass and filled it up again. The sadness was still there, despite her attempts to hide it behind her sharp remarks and an old habit. 

“What did he say to rile you up?” Quinn pushed herself off the doorway and walked slowly towards the brunette, nearing her but giving her enough space at the same time. 

“He brought things up, from my past. Our past.” Rachel washed the glass and leaned into the counter, looking down at her wet hands. 

“You knew him before tonight?” Crossing her arms over her chest, she leaned into the kitchen island and stared at Rachel’s back. 

“He is Finn’s stepbrother and for a long time, I thought he was my best friend.” She couldn’t help laughing at her own young self. She had been so naive. “He’s always been envious of my academic achievements and when I got into NYADA while he failed, it was the tipping point of our fragile relationship. He had already taken Finn’s side, of course, when he got Santana pregnant and we broke up.” 

“I see.” Quinn nodded. “It must’ve been a fucking mess.” 

“You have no fucking idea.” Rachel turned around and stared at her, with moist eyes. “But it’s all in the past…”

“We’re definitely not going to do double dates with them.” Quinn smirked when the comment got a smile out of the brunette. A real smile. 

“My hero.” Rachel closed the distance between their bodies to tuck her head in her favorite spot and to feel Quinn’s arms close around her back. 

“Told you, I like damsels in distress.” Quinn kissed her forehead and temple. Her mouth easily found the spot behind Rachel’s ear. The same spot that made her shiver, whenever she kissed her there. 

“Quinn…” Rachel shivered and tilted her head upwards, nuzzling her way up to the blonde’s ear. “I love you…” It was barely a whisper, but Quinn had heard it perfectly. The blonde blinked a couple of times and fought the urge to pinch herself to ensure it wasn’t a dream. 

“I love you too, Rach.” Quinn nudged her head off her shoulder to rest their foreheads together and stare down into her dark eyes. 

“Being with you is everything I could’ve ever dreamt of…” Rachel cupped her face with her hands. 

“Better than the life you dreamt of, with Finn?” Quinn leaned down to brush her lips against hers, almost tentatively. She was being so tender that it made Rachel feel like something so precious, that needed to be handled with caution. 

“Better than that.” Rachel nodded and disclosed her mouth to welcome Quinn’s tongue inside. Her own tongue brushed intimately with the blonde, who had now lifted her off the ground and was carrying her, with ease, through the spacious loft. 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

“Are you falling asleep on me?” Quinn whispered hotly in her ear, from behind, and made sure to slide her front against her back under the blanket draped over their lower bodies. 

“God no.” Rachel whimpered against the mattress. She felt hot everywhere. Her hips moved back to meet the other woman’s hips, that slammed down against her backside as she entered her easily from behind. 

“You feel good, so fucking good.” Quinn’s lips brushed against her ear and down her neck, nuzzling the hickey she had left all over her bronzed skin, as they made love. The make-up team was going to kill her tomorrow. 

“Quinn…” Her legs spread wider and her hips rose from the bed, enough to feel the blonde’s hand slip between her thighs to rub her nub and upper lips. She ached all over. 

“Gimme another one, Rach.” The blonde muttered in her neck and upped the speed of her strokes, both against and inside her. Her fingers twisted and pulled while her shaft slammed in and out, almost at a mad pace. She knew the brunette was close by the way those walls were clinging to her, almost trapping her inside. 

“Please…” She sobbed into the bed and held onto the bedsheets with a death grip. She felt the familiar coil in her lower belly. She felt it starting from the tip of her toes and course through her body, like an unstoppable force. 

“Fuck yes, like that baby.” Quinn fell against her, hips moving to chase after her own release that followed the brunette’s peak. She sheathed herself all the way inside, the deepest she could get before just letting herself go. 

“Quinn...Quinn…” Rachel chanted almost weakly. Her nub was oversensitive, but her walls couldn’t seem stop fluttering around her girlfriend who was spilling inside of her. 

“Rach, God…” Quinn dropped against her. Head against her shoulder, she laced their left hands together against the mattress, while her right hand slid upwards to rest against her lower belly and trace slow imaginary circles on her skin.

“I’m going to be sore tomorrow.” Rachel breathed hard. She felt her muscles ache all over. The good kind of ache that usually marked another night of passion with the blonde. She had never had a lover like Quinn before. “It’s so damn hot in here.”

“Sorry, baby.” Quinn pulled out of her and dropped on her back, occupying the empty side of the bed, to give her some room to breathe. 

“Why did you move away?” Rachel pouted at the blonde and dragged her tired body across the mattress and into the girl’s arms, covering her body with hers. 

“Thought you felt too hot.” Quinn adjusted herself and closed her arms around the girl’s back, stroking along her spine with one hand, while the other rubbed along her shoulders. 

“We always cuddle after sex.” Rachel sighed contentedly and burrowed herself closer, finding her usual spot in the crook of her neck. Her hand rested between Quinn’s breasts, tracing the skin over her sternum with her manicured short nails. 

“I know babe.” Quinn kissed her forehead. “What time do you have to get up tomorrow?”

“I’m meeting up Cassandra for lunch.” Rachel reached for the blonde’s phone on the nightstand and set up an alarm for both. 

“I’ll pick you up and then we can do something together? Even a walk in the park or maybe some art exhibition at MoMa?” Quinn lifted the duvet around them and yawned softly against her forehead. 

“Sounds perfect, Quinn.” Rachel nodded sleepily. She scooted lower on the mattress to rest her head on the blonde’s chest and hug around the waist with both arms. 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

“So, where did you leave your better half, Berry?” Cassandra July had been her manager for the past 5 years and her career had skyrocketed since then. She was tough. Probably the toughest in the business, but her effectiveness was undoubted. 

“Home, working.” Rachel placed two hot cups of coffee in front of them and sat across the blonde. Their lunch had been long and eventful. 

“You’re serious about it?” She checked her email quickly and gave the brunette her full attention.

“Very.” Rachel looked down at her cup. “I see it go somewhere, Cassie.” 

“Does she feel the same about you? She’s younger isn’t she?” She took a sip from her cup and checked the latest magazine shots of them together. They were simply walking out of a restaurant, after a dinner date in the East Village. 

“A few years younger, yeah.” Rachel played with her thumb ring, that she had stolen from Quinn’s collection. She loved how it fit snugly around her and reminded her of the blonde.

“She’s not interested in the showbiz? She’d have a perfect face for one of those TV Shows about high school drama.” Cassie smirked and zoomed on the blonde, who looked straight at the camera with a stern look. “She’d be a perfect cheerleader.” 

“She has the right attitude indeed.” Rachel took a glimpse at the picture the blonde was staring at. “But she’s channeling it in a courtroom.” 

“Her loss, I guess.” Cassie shrugged and shut the screen down. “So, what do you want to do about it?” 

“About what, Cassie?” Rachel was puzzled. 

“Your relationship with Quinn. People are speculating but there’s nothing confirmed and we still might have few potential PR relationships under the belt, if you want.” Cassie finished her coffee and leaned back in the seat.

“I don’t want to be involved in a fake relationship.” Rachel sighed. “Would it be so bad if I came out as a bisexual? The industry is changing, isn't it?”

“Broadway is more open, but you know how it works with movies. I’ve got a few calls from a couple of producers in L.A. who are interested in you, but I’m sure we can still work things out whether you’re dating a guy or a girl.” Cassie grabbed an envelope from her designer bag. “Here, this is for you.” 

“A movie premiere?” Rachel opened it and read the details quickly. 

“It’d be a great way to come out, don’t you think? Just bring her as your plus one and let’s move from there.” Cassie nodded and checked her watch. “I need to get going, Berry.”

“Sure, I’ll take care of the bill.” Rachel nodded and checked her iWatch, feeling it vibrate with a few notifications. It was Quinn. 

“Have a good afternoon with your blondie, I’ll call you tomorrow for those projects.” Cassie stood up and got her jacket and bag and left the restaurant, already on the phone with someone else. 

  
Ten minutes later, Rachel stood outside on the curb waiting to meet her girlfriend who was going to pick her up and take her to the latest MoMa exhibition. She should’ve brought a jacket, because her long sleeved dress was no longer enough against the chillier air of the evening. 

“Hey.” Quinn’s voice startled her from behind. “Sorry for the delay, the underground was a nightmare.” She pulled her in a short hug, but Rachel held onto her and burrowed herself closer, stealing some of her body heat. 

“It’s fine, I just finished with Cassie.” Rachel slipped her arms under her jacket, hoping to get somehow warmer, now that Quinn’s arms were around her. 

“You’re freezing, why didn’t you bring a jacket?” Quinn kissed her cheek. 

“When I left earlier, it was almost 86°F outside.” Rachel pulled back and took her hand. If they got into a cab soon, she would probably feel better. 

“Here, take mine.” Quinn slipped her faux leather jacket off and helped the brunette wearing it, zipping it up so she could get warmer, sooner. 

“What about you?” Rachel buried her nose in the collar of the jacket and breathed in the familiar scent that was purely Quinn. 

“I’ll be fine with this cardigan.” Quinn nodded to her light sweater, over her t-shirt. “Do you want to catch a cab from here or do you want to walk?”

“A cab is fine, maybe we can walk home afterwards?” Rachel took her by the hand and hailed a cab.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

Cameras flashed before her eyes, they were surrounded by them and they had just gotten out of the limo. Quinn looked around herself, almost amazed by the amount of people - both journalists and fans - standing there, behind the velvet rope on the sidelines. But, mostly, she was amazed by how natural Rachel seemed to be. She was made for the spotlight and she couldn’t be prouder of her girlfriend. 

“Rachel! Rachel!!” People shouted and she kept on walking ahead, moving from side to side to sign autographs or take pictures - both selfies and shoots for magazines - before proceeding to the next one, with a charming smile on her face.”Rachel a word!!” 

“Rachel!!! Are the rumors true? You’re dating a woman now?” A journalist shouted from the right side, flashing Quinn with his camera as she walked behind the brunette, still close enough. 

“I never hid my open sexuality, Quinn and I are very happy.” Rachel reached for the blonde and took her by the hand. She stepped up into the blonde lawyer and kissed her cheek, knowing their pose was intimate enough to give them what they wanted.

“Quinn!! Quinn what can you say about it? Are you going to join your girlfriend in the showbiz?” Someone else asked, but the blonde simply smiled and looked down at the brunette, kissing her forehead softly.

“Sorry guys, we have a movie premiere to attend.” With that said, Rachel tugged the blonde by the hand and led them inside the movie theater, releasing a soft sigh when they were at a safe distance from the press.

“How do you deal with that?” Quinn dropped their hands and rubbed her temples. She could feel the tension course through her body and go straight to her head.

“Practice makes it better.” Rachel stepped up into her lover and rubbed her temples softly. “When we leave later, it’s gonna be easier. Do you need some Advil or something?”

“It’s fine. Thought it’d be easier and they wouldn’t even see me.” Quinn chuckled and leaned down to brush a soft kiss on Rachel’s pout. 

“You’re gorgeous, how could they not see you?” Rachel cupped her face to bring her in a harder kiss. She opened her mouth to welcome Quinn’s tongue in, temporarily forgetting where they were.

“Ahem.” Someone coughed from behind them, breaking them apart.

“Brody?” Rachel licked her lips, tasting the blonde’s gloss, and raised an eyebrow at the guy. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m with Cassie.” He rubbed the back of his head and coughed, almost embarrassed.

“Ah, I see.” Rachel nodded in understanding. Everyone found a way to survive after all.

“Quinn Fabray.” Quinn extended her hand out and used her free arm to circle the brunette’s waist, who stepped closer. 

“You are her plus one?” He looked between them.

“And her girlfriend.” Quinn gritted her teeth, taking mental note of the way Brody’s eyes kept on lingering on the v-cut dress Rachel wore.

“We should go find our seats, baby.” Rachel hugged her arm to her and kissed her shoulder softly.

“Yeah, let’s go.” Quinn leveled him with another stern glare and followed the brunette singer, who held onto her hand. 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

“I fail to see the appeal.” Quinn slipped on her side of the bed and leaned against the headboard, ankles crossed. 

“You didn’t like the movie?” Rachel sat at her vanity going through her night routine.

“I liked that. It was an action movie with cars…” She reached for her phone and scrolled through the many alerts linking to gossip articles about their appearance on the red carpet. Rachel was simply astounding in her designer dress and she was the lucky one who got to take her home. 

“Then what are you talking about?” Rachel turned the vanity lights off and walked to the foot of the bed and crawled on it, towards the blonde woman. 

“That guy, Brody.” Quinn muttered under her breath. 

“You can’t say he’s exactly ugly, Quinn.” Rachel smiled and settled in her lap, straddling her waist. “Your jealousy is cute.” Leaning down, she brushed her lips over her ear and just held onto her shoulders, for support. 

“I’m not jealous.” Quinn dropped her head against the headboard and slid her arms around her waist, palming her hips through the nightgown she wore. “But it bothers me that he’s more your type of guy.” 

“My type of guy?” Rachel couldn’t help the laughter. She sat back on her heels and looked down at the other woman, who was staring up at her. 

“You have a type, Rach. Finn was tall with dark hair and so is Brody. You also dated that football player, whatever his name was and fell into the same category. Just admit that already.” Quinn groaned. 

“What if I have a type?” Rachel tilted her head upwards and kissed the tip of her nose. “I only loved one of those guys and it doesn’t even count anymore. I was young and naive and I didn’t know any better.” She leaned down to kiss her frowning lips. “I’m not blind, but those men can’t compare to what I feel with you. They might be my type but you’re the exception that counts. I only love you.” 

“I hated the way he kept staring at you.” Quinn sighed and leaned in to kiss her harder, nibbling on her bottom lip and sucking it soothingly in her mouth. “He had no damn respect.” 

“You should’ve kicked his ass.” Rachel pushed against her and rested fully on her, ensuring to rub herself against blonde through their sleepwear clothes. 

“Cassandra would’ve had killed me.” Quinn rolled them over and used her right hand to inch the girl’s nightgown up her hips, exposing her intimacy. “If we had been at a private thing, I would’ve slapped him hard.” Her hand fell between the brunette’s thighs, slowly stroking through her wetness with two fingers. 

“Mm…” Rachel’s head hit the mattress. “God…” Her eyes fought to stay focused on the girl on top, who was now thrusting into her with two fingers. 

“You’re mine.” Quinn’s face was nuzzled into the crook of her neck, nipping and placing wet kisses along her fading marks. Pulling her hand back, she slid a third finger in and pressed her thumb against the underside of her nub, pushing against it like a button. 

“Yours.” Rachel sobbed into her shoulder. The pleasure was as strong as the way Quinn was taking her. Her legs fell wider open, making room for the younger woman who was pumping away into her, stroking her insides with her long fingers. 

“Rach…” Quinn trailed her kisses up the side of her neck and to her ear, whispering hotly into it. “Come for me…” She chanted slowly, almost singing into her ear. Her wrist ached for the intensity of her thrusts, but she was fully intended to keep on giving the brunette the pleasure to take her over the edge. 

“I’m…” Rachel was close. Her nails dug into the girl’s shoulders, probably leaving angry red marks through the fabric of her t-shirt. Her feet slid against the mattress, to try and give herself some leverage to meet each thrust with a movement of her hips. 

“Like that baby...do it for me.” Quinn nibbled on her earlobe and pushed her fingers all the way in, curling them inside of her. 

“Quinn...Quinn…” Rachel arched herself in a perfect bow. Her toes curled against the mattress while her insides tightened around the blonde’s fingers, that were still stroking her walls. She was coming, hard. Her walls fluttered around Quinn and her nub pulsed against her thumb, that was still pressed up into her. 

“God, yes.” Quinn kissed her sweaty forehead and pulled her hand back, stroking her wet lips with the back of her knuckles. 

“Mmmm…” Rachel dropped tiredly against the mattress. 

“You taste so good.” She brought her wet fingers to her mouth and licked them clean. 

“You’re biased.” Rachel chuckled and tugged her downwards, so she could kiss her softly. Her fingers tangled in her blonde tresses while her thighs spread to let her accomodate in between them, grinding herself on her bare core through the fabric of her boxers. 

“I love you.” Quinn whispered softly in her lips. Her forehead came to rest against Rachel’s, who simply reached between their bodies to free her of her underwear and stroke her slowly into her full hardness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know your thoughts!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This third instalment comes to an end. Thanks for the ride and hope you'll like it!
> 
> Review please!!!

**CHAPTER 3**

Quinn entered the kitchen of her apartment and was surprised to find Kurt sitting at the breakfast table, with a hot cup of coffee in his hands. She hadn’t even noticed Dave had someone over, too tired that she had passed out as soon as she had hit her bed.

“Good morning.” Quinn got her mug and filled it with the freshly made coffee. 

“Good morning, Quinn.” Kurt raised his head in acknowledgement. “How are you doing?” 

“I’m fine. What about you?” She leaned in the kitchen counter and took a sip, watching him carefully. 

“Good. I made pancakes, maybe too many.” He chuckled nervously. 

“You needed some stress reliever?” She grabbed a plate and piled a few on, before going to the table to sit across from the guy. 

“What makes you think I’m stressed out?” He raised an eyebrow at her, almost challengingly. 

“You keep rubbing your hands together and you’re unable to keep eye contact with me, even if we are alone in this room and there are no other distractions.” She kept on eating nonchalantly. “Last but not least, you needed to get yourself busy with doing something, not to linger on your thoughts.”

“I thought you were a lawyer, not a psychologist.” He scoffed and took a long sip from his cup. 

“You learn how to read people’s body language so you can use it to your advantage in the courtroom.” Quinn finished her pancakes. “I make you nervous, don’t I? Or you just don’t like me?”

“I don’t know you enough to dislike you.” He stood up to get a refill. “You’re my boyfriend’s best friend and we should get along.”

“We could, if you hadn’t been a total jackass with my girlfriend.” Quinn’s tone was so cold and firm that Kurt felt like being in the Arctic. “I don’t know who gave you the right to speak to her like that and, frankly, I could care less about your excuses.” She finished her mug and stood up to be eye to eye with him. “We can try and be civil to each other for Dave’s sake, but if you hurt him you’re going to wish you had never come to New York.” She moved past him to dump the mug and the plate into the sink. 

“Is that a threat?” He gulped after having said that. 

“Just a heads-up.” Quinn looked at him over her shoulder. “Thanks for the breakfast, Kurt.” She disappeared into her room to get ready for the day. 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

“Thanks everyone, you did great tonight.” The show director clapped enthusiastically behind the curtains and looked at the cast and the crew of the show, with a proud smile. “Have fun and see you in two days.” With that said, she turned around on her heels and walked off stage, followed by her assistant and a couple of the crew members. 

“Anything planned for tonight?” Brody walked up to Rachel, who was heading towards her dressing room to get her make-up off and change in her normal clothes. 

“Just a dinner date with Quinn.” She nodded at a couple of colleagues and walked down the hallway that led to her dressing room, with the guy still on her tow. 

“We’re going to hit the new club in SoHo, why don’t you come with us?” He walked with her and held the door open for her to slip in. 

“Text me the address and we’ll drop by later.” Rachel smiled at the sight of a fresh bouquet of gardenias sitting on her vanity desk. She checked the card out and smiled even wider, recognizing the familiar handwriting. 

“We?” Brody leaned against the doorway watching her. 

“Quinn and I. I’ve got plans with my girlfriend and I assume the invitation is extended to her as well, right?” Rachel looked at the guy, with a perfect eyebrow raise that would’ve made Quinn proud. 

“Oh, it’s mostly crew and castmates. You sure she won’t feel out of her comfort zone?” He shrugged. 

“Then, we’ll both skip this out.” Rachel shrugged as well and reached for her phone, checking her messages and missed calls. 

“Do you have to be attached to her hip to have fun?” He tried to sound playful, but ended up being snappy enough to irritate her for his tone. 

“I am a free woman, but I don’t have to justify to you or anyone else my choice to spend the evening with my girlfriend, than with a guy who is obviously making a pass on me even if I am dating someone else.” She stood tall and walked to him, with arms crossed over her chest. “Do you think I wouldn’t notice your glances? I didn’t say anything because I’m a professional artist, but the next time you stick your nose in my business, I’ll have you kicked out of here.” 

“Rachel, look-”

“Is there a problem here?” Quinn’s voice surprised them both, but in different ways. She pushed her way past the brunette guy and stood by her girlfriend’s side, ready to step in if needed. 

“No, Brody was just leaving.” Rachel nodded to the guy, who just turned around and walked away, muttering under his breath.

“You were taking too long and it was cold outside.” Quinn shut the dressing room door closed and leaned against it, with her hands in the pocket of her jacket. “What did he want?”

“Trying to get me to go out with him, without you.” Rachel shrugged her costume off and reached for her jeans, slipping them up her legs and then buttoning them up, higher on her waist. 

“Jerk. I should’ve kicked him in the balls.” Quinn pushed herself off the door, walking to the brunette she wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her bare shoulder from behind. “I liked your performance.” 

“You were there?” Rachel’s smile blossomed. 

“I got out of work earlier to make it.” Quinn reached for the shirt and helped the brunette wearing it, buttoning it up from the bottom up. 

“Where are you taking me for dinner?” Rachel turned around in her arms, gripping her by the lapels of the jacket she wore to kiss her slowly and languidly. 

“Your favorite Italian place on Tenth Avenue.” Quinn smiled against her lips and held her around the waist, kissing her again. “You liked the flowers?” 

“I loved them.” She nuzzled her face into the crook of her neck and simply held onto the blonde, who was peppering the side of her face with featherlike kisses. 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

“My Mom called…” Quinn curled behind the brunette, with one arm stretched along the mattress and the other wrapped around her waist, massaging her lower stomach under the hem of her sleep shorts. 

“How’s she doing?” Rachel yawned against the pillow and pushed back into the blonde, who snuggled closer and kissed the back of her head. 

“She’s fine, divorcing my Dad gave her youth back.” She rubbed slow circles against her tummy, feeling her relax into her arms. “She would like me to go back for Thanksgiving.”

“Sounds nice, you haven’t seen her since the 4th of July.” Rachel reached for her hand and laced their fingers together, rubbing her thumb over her knuckles. 

“She asked about you as well…but I didn’t want to assume anything, since you have your show.” Quinn’s fingers laced with hers. 

“I’d love to go with you and spend time with your family.” Rachel nudged her back enough to twist on her other side and snuggle into her front, forehead against her chin and their hands laced between them. 

“I’ll buy the tickets tomorrow.” Quinn kissed her forehead and looked down at their joined hands, noticing the familiar ring on the brunette’s thumb finger. “I was searching for it, you know?” She rubbed her thumb over the metal. 

“Do you want it back?” Rachel lifted her head to nuzzle her nose along Quinn’s, who shook her head and curled her other arm around the back of her head. 

“I think you should keep it.” The blonde smiled and kissed her softly. “I also think that you should wear something else with it…” 

“What are you talking about?” Rachel pulled back and stare at her, confused. Her hand slipped from Quinn’s, when the blonde twisted on her back to retrieve something from the nightstand by the bed. She wasn’t able to catch what it was but she didn’t have to wait long to know. 

“It’s not...well, it’s not that step yet.” Quinn chuckled nervously. “I think we should move in together before one of us pops the question, don’t you think?” Sitting up, she revealed a small red velvet box in her right palm. 

“Quinn…” Rachel was speechless. She brought her hand to her mouth, unable to stop her lips from trembling and her eyes from watering.

“It’s nothing too fancy, really, but I saw it and it made me think of you.” Quinn took the white golden band out of its box and held it in her palm. “It should fit.” She took Rachel’s left hand and slipped it on her ring finger. 

“I don’t know what to say…” Rachel had tears streaming down her face. 

“You don’t have to say anything.” Quinn wiped her cheeks with her palms. “It’s a promise that we make to each other. A promise that we’re going somewhere, together.” The blonde leaned in to kiss the brunette, who gripped on her shoulders and pushed her down into the mattress. 

“I love you, Quinn.” Rachel said between the kisses, savoring each one of them while their clothes slowly piled up on the floor. 

“I love you too, Rachel.” Quinn brought her left hand to her lips and kissed her finger, before bringing her down for another kiss.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

The knock on the door surprised her. She had left Quinn asleep in her bed, after a long night spent rolling around without the rush of a show or of a trial. It was only the two of them. She zipped Quinn’s Yale hoodie up her neck and opened the door, revealing a familiar guy with a duffel bag at his feet and a dopey smile, that used to make her heart flutter. 

“Finn? What are you doing here?” She crossed her arms over her chest and stood in the doorway, blocking the path with her body. 

“I left Santana. I finally did it, Rachel.” He sounded happy, almost too happy for a guy who had left his wife and two kids behind. “I couldn’t resist any longer...the insults and the pressure of doing the right thing. I never wanted kids in the first place.” 

“Yet you had two with a woman you cannot bear to live with?” Rachel was incredulous. She couldn’t believe the words escaping his mouth. 

“I told her to give it up, but that bitch chose to ruin my life and what we had.” He gestured between their bodies. “If she had gotten rid of it, we’d be still together and I’d be here, with you.” 

“You realize it’s not solely Santana’s fault if we broke up? You chose to sleep with her without thinking about the consequences of your immature actions.” She rubbed her temples in frustration. “What the hell are you doing here, on my doorstep, Finn?” 

“Kurt mentioned you made it on Broadway and I wanted to tell you in person that I’m a free man…” He took a step closer and leaned in to cup her cheek. “We can start over together.”

“Together?” She chuckled and swatted his hand away. “Even if you showed me your divorce papers, I wouldn’t take you back.” She stared up at him. “I don’t love you anymore, Finn, and I have no interest in rekindling our romance or starting over, with you. We’re done, for good.” 

“You don’t mean that.” He furrowed his brows. “Our love was unique, Rachel. We’re meant to be together.” 

“Are you going to say we’re endgame? You have such a distorted notion of love, Finn.” She shook her head softly. “I spent months pining over you and trying to wrap my mind about why you chose Santana over me. I thought I was beneath you, you know? The quarterback dating the loser, mostly out of pity.” She looked away for a moment, recalling those days. “You never deserved my love, so why should I give you another chance now?” She looked back at him. 

“Because…” He tried to think of something plausible to say. 

“Because he’s changed and he won’t make those mistakes again?” A third voice came from behind Rachel, startling both exes. “What is he doing here?” Quinn leaned against the doorway, close enough to brush her front against her girlfriend’s back, to ensure her of her presence there without really smothering her. 

“Apparently, trying to win me back.” Rachel rested her left hand beside Quinn’s, making sure to show off the promise ring shining on her ring finger. 

“You’re...you’re with her?” He gulped and looked at her ex, who had her head turned and was staring longingly at the blonde behind. 

“It’s not really your business, Finn, but yes we’re dating.” Rachel took a step back and into the blonde’s arms, who leaned in to kiss her temple and cheek. “Didn’t Kurt mention that?”

“No...he failed to mention that.” He looked down at his bag. 

“You should go home, Finn.” Rachel said softly. “Go home to Santana and your kids. They need you more than you think.” 

“I’ll go make us some coffee.” Quinn kissed her temple and nodded to the tall guy, before disappearing back inside the apartment. 

“Does she treat you right?” He sighed dejectedly. 

“Yes, she does.” She looked over behind her shoulder and caught a glimpse of the blonde moving around her kitchen. 

“Well, guess I was too late.” He shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans. 

“We had our chance and it didn’t work out.” She smiled sadly at him. “Have a safe trip back, ok?”

“Yeah, thanks Rach.” He retrieved his bag and draped it back over his shoulder, before walking down the hallway to the elevator. He didn’t have to turn around to know Rachel had gone back inside, shutting the door closed behind herself. It was really over. 

Rachel leaned against the door and took in a deep breath, still unable to process what had just happened. Had it been real or was it a dream? The sound of a pan hitting the floor and a familiar curse coming from the kitchen startled her back to the reality of her morning and to the blast from the past she had just experienced. Shaking her head, she walked into her open kitchen and stepped up into Quinn’s back, hugging her around her waist with both arms. 

“Is everything alright?” Quinn caressed her knuckles with the back of her hand, in a familiar way. 

“Now yes.” Rachel turned her around in her arms and leaned up to brush her lips against her inviting lips, savouring the fresh minty taste with her tongue. 

“Should I kick his ass?” Quinn smirked and brushed her knuckles against her cheeks, caressing her face with tenderness while her lips brushed over Rachel’s. 

“No need, but you can defend my honor with the next guy who makes a pass on me.” Chuckling she slipped her arms around her neck and jumped onto one of the kitchen stools, pulling the blonde closer with her long legs. 

“Why do you have to be so damn gorgeous? You make everyone fall for you.” Quinn leaned against the counter and trailed her lips down the column of her neck, feeling the brunette arch into her arms. 

“I made you fall for me, that’s what matters to me.” She slipped her hands up her shirt, clawing at her back as their fronts pressed together, through their clothes. 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

“So, it seems congratulations are in order, huh?” Judy poured some red wine in Rachel’s glass, who sat across from her and beside her daughter. “You’re moving to Los Angeles for that movie?”

“Yeah, I got confirmation just a couple of days ago.” Rachel blushed and ducked her head down, almost embarrassed. “But it’s nothing big…”

“You’re being too modest, honey.” Quinn kissed her temple softly. “The movie is an adaptation of the best seller series and if it goes well, she might be in it for the whole thing. How many books?”

“3.” Rachel looked at her girlfriend, who wore a proud smile and was holding her hand, under the table. 

“That’s awesome, Rachel. Quinn’s right...you’re being extra modest.” She stood up to grab another bottle of wine and placed it in front of her daughter. “Quinn, can you take care of it?”

“Sure, Mom.” She grabbed the corkscrew and shoved it in the cork, twisting it slowly before pulling it back with a solid pop. She leaned over to pour some in both hers and Judy’s empty glasses and then sat back down, beside the brunette. 

“How long will you be staying there, dear?” The older woman cut another piece of her turkey and brought it to her mouth, chewing silently. 

“I don’t know for sure, maybe three or four months.” Rachel wiped the corner of her lips with the napkin. “But it depends on how the shooting goes, I guess.” 

“Sounds reasonable. You’re still performing on Broadway?” Judy folded the napkin beside her and leaned back, nursing her glass of wine. 

“I’m taking a break, even if it’s my first passion and I have NY in my heart.” She looked over at the blonde beside her, who smirked and sent her a knowing wink. 

“I’m sure NY will be there when you’re done, dear.” Judy smiled over the rim of her glass, having taken notice of the subtle exchange. “Plus, you girls have many options to keep in touch nowadays. All those social media things will cover the distance when you won’t be able to fly to visit each other…”

“What do you know about that, Mom?” Quinn rested her arm over the back of Rachel’s chair and leaned in close enough to catch a whiff of her familiar perfume. 

“Oh Quinnie...where do you think I met Frank? I might be beyond my 40s but I am still able to get few right-swipes.” She smirked when the younger blonde started coughing, threatening to spit the wine on her pristine tablecloth. 

“Mom!” Quinn wiped her mouth and stared at her mother in shock. 

“Why don’t you girls go take a seat in the living room? We can finish chatting in front of a cup of tea or something stronger.” Judy stood up and started gathering the dishes, as the couple walked in the adjacent room. 

“Oh God, she’s on Tinder!” Quinn shook her head and dropped on the couch, hands over her face. 

“Your Mom is a very attractive woman for someone her age, Quinn. Why would she keep herself from experiencing these things? She’s free.” Rachel sat beside the blonde and cupped her chin, turning her face towards hers. 

“You’re right...it’s just weird to know your parents do that stuff, you know?” Quinn rested her head against the couch and looked up at the brunette, who was stroking her cheek with the back of her hand. 

“As weird as knowing your daughter is having sex under her roof.” Rachel leaned in to kiss her, but Quinn pulled back and crossed her arms over her chest. 

“You totally ruined the mood.” She turned her head the other side and stared off in the distance, eyeing the piano sitting in the middle of the living room. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to…” Rachel nuzzled her ear with the tip of her nose, hoping that her tender kisses would earn a reaction from the blonde woman. “Quinn…” She whispered hotly in her ear, feeling the blonde tense against her.

“What?” Quinn kept her arms crossed and tried to remain focused. 

“You really want to stay mad at me knowing I’m leaving in two weeks? Don’t you want to take advantage of all the time we have together?” She kisses behind her ear and undid her crossed arms, wrapping them around her back. 

“I hate when you play that card.” Quinn dropped her head back and stared up at the brunette, who wore a beaming smile. “You’re not fully off the hook…”

“You can punish me later.” She whispered as she dropped her mouth against the blonde, who nodded and hugged her to her. 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

“So…” Quinn rolled the smaller suitcase along behind her and used her other hand to squeeze Rachel’s hand, who had gotten her ticket and led her through the departure area towards the security area. 

“So…” Rachel sighed and looked up at the chart above their heads, almost saddened by the fact her flight was on schedule.

“I can’t go further from here.” The blonde lifted her Ray-Ban sunglasses up over her head and looked down at the brunette, who was peering up at her from under the baseball cap she wore, to disguise the photographers. She had made sure no paps had been alerted of her departure from NY, so she could take advantage of few more moments with her girlfriend. 

“I know, stupid security controls.” Rachel grunted and tugged the blonde by the hem of her shirt, burrowing herself into the crook of her neck.

“Text me when you land and we can skype once you’re settled in your hotel room, ok?” Quinn’s lips brushed along her ear, nuzzling the hair back with the tip of her perfect nose.

“I shouldn’t have said ''yes”.” Rachel gripped her shirt with both fists, breathing in deeply to memorize the scent that was Quinn. It was unique. 

“This is a huge opportunity for you, baby.” Quinn tilted her head to the side so she could drop her mouth against hers for a tender kiss. “Broadway will be here for you and so will I.” 

“I won’t be able to come back for Xmas, even if it’s the best time here in NY.” Rachel cupped her face and whispered against her mouth, kissing her again. 

“I’ll buy the tickets and we can spend it in Los Angeles or wherever you want.” She smiled comfortingly. “You should go, Rach.”

“I should.” She ignored the comment and stood on her toes, clashing her mouth against the blonde who supported her weight with her body. Her fingers tangled in her blonde locks, tugging at them as their tongues dueled and their bodies tangled, in the middle of the crowded airport. It was a goodbye kiss worthy of a movie scene. So romantic and desperate. 

“God, you should go before I throw you over my shoulder and drag you back home.” Quinn licked her bruised lips and let the brunette down on her feet. 

“I wouldn’t be opposed to that.” Rachel cupped her face and nuzzled their noses together. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, Rach.” Quinn smiled and brushed her knuckles over her cheek. “Have a safe flight.” 

“I’ll call you later.” Rachel took the suitcase from her hands and walked toward the security controls, not without sending one last glance at the blonde who waved at her with a sad smile. 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

Rachel was not having a good day. The shooting had gone longer than predicted and they had to redo most of the scenes because there was always something not going the way the director wanted. Lights, sound, her posture, the interaction with her partner on screen. She was tired and couldn’t wait to change out of her clothes and slip in her comfortable hotel bed, before her nightly video call with Quinn.

When she entered the hotel room, she failed to notice a jacket draped over the back of the armchair in the spaciou living room. She simply threw her heels to the side and lifted her hair in a messy bun.

The sight she found before her eyes, upon entering her bedroom, was something she had not been prepared to and, honestly, just ended up brightening her somber day. Beaming to herself, she snapped a picture of the blonde asleep in the middle of her bed, still clad in her NYADA sweater - clearly borrowed from her closet - and dark jeans, rolled up to her ankles. 

“You look like a lion, Fabray.” Whispering to herself, she crawled on the empty side of the mattress and hovered the blonde on her fours, mindful not to wake her up. Rachel leaned down to drop a soft kiss on Quinn’s open mouth and then nuzzled her nose lightly, earning a low moan from the girl under her.

Chuckling, Rachel dropped her phone on the bed and switched it to the mute mode, not wanting to be bothered for the rest of the evening. She lowered herself on her stomach and curled against Quinn, who turned towards her and draped an arm around her waist, out of habit. 

“Mmm.” Quinn mumbled but did not wake up. Her head adjusted on the pillow and tilted to the side to give Rachel enough room to snuggle into her neck and find her usual spot, in her arms.

“I love you.” Rachel whispered in her neck and just closed her eyes, sighing contentedly in her lover’s arms. 

When Rachel woke up, she didn’t know how long she had been asleep but two things were sure: it was almost night and she was alone in bed. Part of her worried it had been only a dream and that Quinn was still across the country, in NY but, when the bathroom door opened to reveal the blonde in question, she knew it hadn’t been a dream at all.

“Hey.” Quinn leaned against the doorway, with a toothbrush hanging from the right side of her mouth and a foam covered smirk.

“Hey.” Rachel slipped from the warm bed and padded barefoot towards the blonde. “When did you land? I could’ve arranged for someone to pick you up.” 

“Cassie set it up.” Quinn wiped her mouth with the towel hanging around her neck and stepped back, to spit the toothpaste in the sink.

“Remind me to get her an extra Xmas present.” She grabbed her by the front of her sweatshirt and leaned up on her tiptoes, to kiss her softly. “Mm you taste like mint.”

“Your toothpaste maybe?” Smirking, Quinn circled her waist with her arms and backed her up against the nearest wall, so she could press her body against the petite brunette.

“Smartass.” Rachel’s hands tangled in her locks, tugging at them to lower her face and join their lips for another kiss, this time deeper.

“You missed me.” Quinn’s hands slipped under the hem of her t-shirt, rubbing the small of her back. 

“I did.” Rachel nodded and pecked her softly, before lowering herself back to her feet.

“I missed you too.” Quinn kissed her forehead and rested her chin there, holding the brunette to her. 

“What do you want to do? We can go out and check the city out…” Rachel played with the strings around her sweatshirt’s collar. 

“Maybe tomorrow? I pulled long hours at work to take a few more days off and I’m beat. Do you mind?” Quinn suppressed a yawn.

“It’s perfectly fine. Let’s order in, get comfortable and cuddle in front of a movie.” Rachel tugged her out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom, where she presented the blonde with a fluffy robe.

“Sounds like a great plan” Quinn pulled her in for a soft kiss. “Thanks baby.” 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

“It’s raining.” Rachel stretched her arm across the mattress to get her phone, but the arm curled around her waist pulled her back and she missed her target. 

“So?” Quinn nuzzled the back of her head, sinking her face in the long tresses that smelled of vanilla and a hint of sex. 

“Nothing, just a statement.” Rachel chuckled and pushed back against the blonde, so she would loosen her grip and let turn around, to face her. “I forgot how grumpy you were, first thing in the morning.” 

“Not grumpy.” Quinn mumbled and hid her face under the pillow they had shared for the whole night. She closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep, but it was obvious that Rachel had other plans. 

“Yes, you are.” The brunette threw the pillow aside and pushed the blonde on her back, so she could slip on top of her prone form. “It’s incredibly cute, though.” Lowering her face, her lips trailed along the blonde’s jawline and down her neck, tracing the hickeys she had left during the night spent making up for the weeks apart. 

“When we move in together, you better learn how to deal with it, Berry.” Quinn grabbed her by the hips and swiftly threw her on her back, getting back on top of the brunette who had lost her momentum after her word slip. “Are you okay?” Concern replaced her playfulness, when the brunette’s face turned serious. 

“Do you mean it?” Rachel sat up and leaned against the headboard, with her arms crossed over her chest. 

“Mean what, babe?” Quinn sat on her heels, not bothering to cover herself up. There was no really use, since they had seen each other naked so many times she had lost count. 

“Us moving together.” Rachel looked up at her, with a soft smile. 

“Well yeah.” Quinn rubbed the back of her head. “Your job may take you anywhere, but when you’re in NY I want you to come home to me.” Grabbing her phone from the nightstand, she scrolled through her mail app. “I’ve checked few apartments out, but I was waiting for the right moment to ask you about it.” 

“Quinn…” Rachel tugged her closer by the hand and slipped in her lap, kissing her softly before taking her phone to see how far the blonde had gone, on her own. “I’ll ask Cassie to get us a couple of names, she knows people.” 

“I bet she does.” Quinn kissed her temple and wrapped her up in her arms. “I’ll pay half of it, with my job and trust fund, I'm able to match something as worthy as your current apartment.”

“We can compromise.” The brunette smiled and pecked her softly. “I wish I was done with the shooting already, so we could go house hunting together.” 

“It’s fine, we’ll have plenty of time to do that when you’re back.” Quinn lowered her face enough to nuzzle her nose against hers and then kiss her softly. 

“I love you, you know that?” Rachel snuggled into her girlfriend and kept using her phone to scroll the offers and the apartments she had bookmarked. 

“I do.” Quinn leaned back against the headboard and kissed her temple. “I love you too.”

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> So, here we are again...thought I was done with the series and then I got few more ideas to share. Enjoy and review!!


End file.
